


Cingulomania

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky just misses Steve okay, Cingulomania, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Cingulomania - a very strong desire to hold someone in one's arms.Bucky can't wait for Steve to get home after a mission





	Cingulomania

Bucky was sitting in the living room in his apartment in Brooklyn. Steve was supposed to be coming home from a mission today and Bucky was getting antsy waiting for him. All he wanted to do was hold Steve in his arms. Bucky wanted to hug Steve, cuddle Steve, not let go for hours. His arms almost itchy with the need. He felt strange. The feeling suddenly came over him when he got the text that Steve would be landing at the tower soon.

Bucky never went to the tower to meet Steve. He always made a fool of himself cause he had the uncontrollable need to hug Steve. To prove to himself that Steve was real and alive and here. He can't help it. He's always worried about Steve and now isn't any different. Steve may be a Super Soldier now but that didn't make him indestructible. It didn't make him immortal. He could still get hurt, and he still needed time to heal before he was back to his full strength after a long mission.

The first time Steve went on a mission after Bucky came back, Bucky made a fool of himself. Not one of the Avengers said anything about it. Not even Tony. Bucky still felt like a bit of an idiot when he thought about it though. The second he got notified the jet would be landing soon he was up on the roof waiting. He almost didn't wait for Steve to walk off the jet before throwing his arms around his best friend. He couldn't let go for hours. Steve was surprisingly okay with it. He took Bucky back to their floor of the tower and just sat with him. Bucky apologized, or tried anyways, but Steve wouldn't hear it. So now that they've moved out Bucky stays at the apartment.

He starts to feel like he's vibrating out of his skin. He has to get up and do something. He knows Fury and Hill don't usually take too long with the immediate debrief but he's not sure when exactly the jet will land. So he cleans. He sweeps and mops. He's already done his dishes so that's done. He decides to dust. Why he's using his energy to clean he's not sure but here he is dusting. When he's done dusting he vacuums. When he's done with that...he's done. There's nothing else to do. The apartment is spotless.

He's sitting on the couch thinking about Steve again. How good it will feel to finally hold him again after almost two weeks. Sure they chat and they can Skype. They call and text and even figured out how to send pretty decent pictures to each other. It's not the same though. Bucky craves the feeling of Steve, alive, breathing, in his arms. Finally, the door opens. Steve never brings the shield home, he never wears his gear either. Bucky is so glad for that. Steve just has to walk to the couch, after taking his shoes off, and sit down. Bucky's practically bouncing in his seat and Steve just smiles. They don't need words.

Steve sits down and Bucky's arms go around his waist. He nuzzles his face into Steve's neck and kisses lightly. Steve's arms are around Bucky's shoulders and Bucky feels like he's finally home. They just hold each other. The same way they do after every mission. All they need is to know they are safe, alive, together. It means more to them than they can say. So they don't say anything.


End file.
